R U Mine?
by that-girl-who-likes-writing
Summary: Ally and Trish were friends trough childhood but there was also someone else involved. A boy few years older than them with his messy black hair and dark eyes and a soft accent. Now he's back and the messy black hair, dark eyes and a thick accent are making him all too hot. Trish and Ally see a friend, Dez sees a guy who doesn't wear enough color, and Austin sees competition.


**I read a comment about the story being written in a weird, scripted way and I went to check it out and the whole document was jubbled (if that's a legit word haha). I have no idea why it was like that, but I think I fixed it, if it comes up, please comment to warn me. I apologize to the readers who read it like that, but I swear it wasn't like that when I posted the story**

* * *

Ben

A very angry girl sits up from her piano as she hears footsteps coming up the stairs. She opens the door, ready to yell at the next person who walks in, but frowns when she sees Dez. He looks as confused as ever as he steps up directly in front of Ally.

"He's bailing on me again," she sighs, "isn't he?"

"Who? You mean Austin? No, I'm not here because of him, I'm here 'cause some guy is asking for you downstairs. So your dad sent me to get you."

This gets her attention.

"Well who?" she asks, stubbornly refusing to go downstairs until this person comes up himself.

"I don't know. A British dude with a broken ankle. I've never seen him before."

Intrigued, she follows his quick steps out of the room. She stops at the balcony, avoiding to accept the reality that is given to her right now, the reality where one of her dearest friends isn't one giant ocean away from her.

The tall boy in a cast smiles brightly up at her. She gasps and breathing fails her as she runs down the stairs as fast as she possibly can to hug him. She almost knocks the poor guy down and opens her mouth to apologize. However, he doesn't allow her to say anything, he just pulls her into one more bear hug. Her dad smiles at them, the two children he watched grow up together for almost five years. Ally turns to him, silently asking for permission to leave the store. He nods.

No words are necessary.

They walk out together, him smiling and her crying the most beautiful tears of joy. She takes small steps so he can keep up with her despite his broken leg.

They walk in silence, not sure what to say to each other. So they don't say anything. Silence was never so beautiful.

She leads him to a bench across from the video game store Trish is working in. They see her arguing with a customer.

"Do you want for me to go get her?" she asks. He shakes his head.

"I don't want to interrupt her in what seems to be a very important activity," he responds in a raspy voice fulfilled with a faint English accent.

They both laugh at the idea of Trish doing something important as the mentioned girl continues to fix up her nails and completely ignore her pissed off customer.

A few people spare them irritated glances as they pass by the laughing teenagers. They ignore it all and laugh until tears stain their eyes.

"I missed you, Ben," she says once they calm down. She rests her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Alls," he says, "I can't believe it's been seven bloody years since we've seen each other."

"Which were apparently long enough for you to develop an accent," she mocks.

"I guess so," he scratches his head, "but that's a positive side, I hear the ladies here love it."

He wiggles his eyebrows and she bursts out laughing.

"You haven't changed a bit," she says with a broad smile on her face.

"Why fix something that has always worked quite well?" he muses.

"Point taken."

He tries to shift his leg into a comfortable position and groans when he makes it even worse. Sharp pain passes through his leg.

"Are you okay?" her voice drips with concern.

"Yeah," he says with one more signature head rub, "I'm not really as handy as I thought."

"When are you going to get that thing off your leg? I want to take you for a walk on the beach. You couldn't imagine how it has all changed."

"Actually, I'm going to the doctor's tomorrow, I was supposed to arrive the day after tomorrow but I got on the earliest plane to see you guys."

Ally 'dawww's' before hugging him tightly, swearing to herself that there is no place more comfortable than his arms. She smiles.

"Ally?" she hears a recognizable voice interrupt them.

She leaves Ben's soft embrace and stands up, face to face with her partner.

"Austin, I see you've finally showed up, " she spats, her voice full of venom. Austin takes a terrified step back.

"So," he says in an attempt to change the subject, "who's this?"

He gestured to Ben.

"I'm Benjamin Harrow. Nice to meet you, mate."

Ally smirks at his intimidating voice.

"But you can call him Ben," she adds.

The two of them shake hands and Austin smiles a bit awkwardly.

"We'll see about that," Ben says, giving Austin a stink eye.

"Well..." Austin says comically, "I'm Austin Moon."

"Yeah, I know," Ben says.

"So," Austin says, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, "how do you two know each other?"

"We used to date," Ben says in the most serious voice he can manage, Ally's eyes widen but she says nothing as she enjoys the pure look of hatred Austin seems to point at Ben.

"How come she never talks about you, then?" Austin says. Ben suppresses a smile at the boy's jealousy. He mockingly puts a hand on his heart.

"Oh mate, that's low," he says to Austin before turning to face Ally, "you really hadn't talked about me at all?"

Ally detects a hint of real hurt in his voice, she smiles. But it's not a genuine smile. It's not an 'I'm so sorry' smile or even a 'he's lying to you' smile. It's just a little crook in her lip, a sign of guilt.

"I have with Trish," she says, half apologetic, "but you've never come up in a conversation with Dez and Austin."

"Well that's better, I thought you forgot about your best friend." He says and winks.

"Wait, I'm confused-"

"I have a feeling this isn't a rare thing," Ben interrupts but Austin ignores him while Ally giggles.

"Is he your ex or your best friend?"

"I'm Ally's best friend," Trish surprises them by walking up behind Austin, "and who is trying to replace-"

She stops mid-sentence when she sees Ben. She runs over and hugs him tightly. She punches him in the shoulder after a long bear hug.

"Ouch," he says, rubbing the spot where she hit him, "what was that for?"

"For meeting Austin before you even told me you were here!"

"Well it's not my bloody fault the twit came here before I got a chance to see you."

"Well you shouldn't have waited that long to see me. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

Trish smiles.

"I missed you," she says softly.

"I missed you too, love," he responds.

"Look who got all British-y in the past few years," she mocks.

"I said the same thing," Ally exclaims.

"Well it's hard not to sound British-y when you're British," he says in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. The three laugh while Austin mutters a goodbye and leaves.

"Can someone explain to me when did Ally get a jealous boyfriend?" Ben asks.

"You mean Austin?" Ally answers with another question. Ben nods.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ally exclaims, her cheeks red. Trish and Ben look at her like she suddenly grew a pair of wings and sang 'I believe I can fly'.

Ben chuckles. "Seven years have passed but you still can't lie to save your arse."

Ally scowls but it quickly turns into a full-blown laugh when she sees the faces of her friends.

"Speaking of the couple that doesn't realize they're a couple," Trish starts, enjoying the look of horror on Ally' face, "what did you say to poor Austin to make him run away like that?"

Ben acts like he hasn't a clue as to what Trish is saying so Ally playfully punches him on the shoulder.

"He introduced himself as my ex-boyfriend," Ally explains.

"Well you didn't deny it," Ben interferes, "I think you wanted to see the jealousy on his face as much as I did."

Ally scoffs.

"When you think about it," Trish says, taking on her thinking position, "you two are married. I remember being your reverend. It was one of my first jobs."

"We were kids, Trish." Ally says. Ben simply smirks like the sly bastard he is.

"I think we should go back to Sonic Boom," Ally says, "you need to apologize to Austin and I need to write a song with him."

"I don't know," Ben says, "I think I like him thinking he has a bit of competition, it keeps things interesting."

"Oh, shut up," Trish says, "you just want to mess with him 'cause you want to show who's boss."

"Please, everyone already knows I'm the boss here, I was here first."

"Can you stop?" Ally asks "Your alpha-manliness is filling up the mall so fast I think we'll run out of oxygen."

**A/N  
Do you like it? I wanted to create a story where someone a bit older (around 18-19) joins the group and Austin gets jealous about possible competition. **

**Chapters probably won't be posted regularly because I have no time for that but they will most likely be posted every week or so. **

**Please comment and tell me what you think and be free to ask me whatever you want, you can eve message me. If there are no comments, I'll most likely delete the story. **

**THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
